


Does Gladion Does Gay

by Shipping_Sushi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Crack, Don't Read This, Gen, Implied/Referenced Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9888302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_Sushi/pseuds/Shipping_Sushi
Summary: It's 11:53 can I write a fic in seven minutes while sleep deprived.Aka Moon shames Gladion for being gay for Hau. Gladion shames Moon for frickin his sister.





	

Moon stared at Gladion intently while his Silvally began to tackle her level 72 rattata to death. She was going to loose this obviously well thought out battle that was perfectly logical if she didn't act fast.

 

"Gladion are you and Hau dating?" Gladion did the emo hand thing. "W-what?! No." He emo hand thingied again.

 

"Ha! You're so gay for Hau! Hahaha hahahaha! Hahahaha-" "You fucking banged my sister, don't talk."


End file.
